Problems at the Ministry
by KathPotter92
Summary: Harry's life after Voldemort is pretty far from relaxing, after meeting Katherine Pierce and starting a new life with her, new problems await just around the corner when old enemy Draco Malfoy asks him for help. (Moonlight Sonata Sequel ) More adventure, more trouble, new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Rosie Weasley walked through Hogwarts' corridors to meet her dad. Every Friday night he would come to pick her up and take her to the Burrow for dinner. She arrived right on time to the school grounds and their meeting point.

'Hi dad' she said.

'Hey, how was your week?'

'Fine'

After all that had happened with her mum and her brother, Rosie felt something very deep nagging her every time she saw her dad. She loved him, sure, but something did not feel quite right. Without another word they appeared at the Burrow. They walked towards the door in silence. It felt really awkward. She entered the kitchen and grandma was there to receive her. There was always a smile of pure happiness on her face. Molly was like that, loving and caring. That was why it felt even weirder that Ronald would do what he did to her mother. Her uncle Harry was there too, as weird as it might sound, she felt more comfortable around him than around her own dad.

'Hi Harry!'

'Hi Rose, how is school?'

'School is great, it feels just like home. You were right all along.'

Harry smiled at her, since Rose was just two he told her stories about the castle he so called home. She was a big woman now, fourteen in fact.

'How is mum doing?'

'I thought you were at hers yesterday.'

'I was'

'So why do you ask me?'

'Well I bet you can see her through a different lens.'

'She is ok, you know, always surrounded by people. Sometimes I think she feels more alone than ever.'

'Yeah I bet. Is Kirtash around much?'

'All the time, he would not leave her side.'

Kirtash had a very deep sense of what Hermione was going through. He could read her mind.

'That is good.'

'Yeah, he is so into her.'

'Hushhh, your dad is around'

'Well is not like he has any right to claim someone he let go on the first place.'

Harry looked at her surprised of how much rage she had inside towards her father. That was not good, but then again, Ron never tried to speak to her or understand her. In that very moment Harry's daughter Ana, came down the stairs. She rushed to hug Rose. They were about the same age. He was so proud of them both.

'I am going to help Molly set the table, I'll let you two catch up.'

'We can help too.'

The three of them helped Molly set the table while Ronald had a shower.

'Harry, you are such a dear.'

She said right after he opened a bottle of magic wine.

'You just look at me with good eyes Molly. You always have.'

'That's because you are a great man.'

Harry wished he saw himself through Molly's lenses more often. He thought briefly about someone. He headed out the kitchen and to the garden. Picked up his phone and called his wife.

'Hey baby. How are you?'

'I am great, just relaxing. You know I cannot move much. Are you having fun?'

'To be honest…I wish you were here.'

'Do you want me to get ready? I am feeling better now.'

'No, no. It is ok. Just, remind me I need to tell you something about Rose when I get back ok?'

'Ok, I love you loads and miss you too, cannot wait to see you when you get back. Will you be very late?'

'No. Just, dinner and drop Ana at Malfoy's. I won't be long.'

'See you in a bit then.'

'I love you Katherine.'

'I love you too.'

He hanged the phone feeling as he had lost someone. Since the moment he met his wife Katherine they had barely been away from one another. She was loving and caring and she made him feel home. But lately, since she got pregnant things were a bit more difficult. It was a risky one and she could barely move from the bed. They had to spend a lot more time apart and although he spent a lot of time home, she felt it was not fair to seclude him with her. So tonight he had decided to join the Weasleys for dinner.

He went back to the house. Ron was already sitting next to the table. Molly was still preparing things while the girls helped her. He would not move one finger. He sat in silence until dinner was ready. Harry looked at him puzzled.

'Hard day?'

He asked as if trying to find an explanation to his attitude.

'Yeah well, same old same old.'

He worked at the ministry sitting behind a counter so being tired would not be an excuse Harry would accept. He bet the work was not very refreshing or entertaining but even so. He had changed so much since he cheated on Hermione. She left him of course, and he deserved it too.

'I have tickets for the Cannons match this Saturday. Care to join us?'

'Who is going?'

'I invited Malfoy, Carla, Katherine, the girls and very likely Caleb too.'

'Isn't she going?'

'You know she is not very fond of Quidditch. She told me to ask you first.'

'How thoughtful.' He sounded sarcastic.

Harry kept silence for a few seconds.

'You know she is just trying to avoid me.' He said angrily

'Can you blame her for that?'

'I cannot, but still. We could try, for the kid you know.'

'I´ll ask her again. But bear in mind that she is probably bringing someone if she comes.'

'Who is she bringing? That shady black-souled bastard?'

'Well I would start telling you that his name is Kirtash and he takes care of her.'

'Are you defending him? You know who he is and what he has done.'

'He is changed now.'

'People like that don't change.'

'I don't want to argue about that. Do you still want me to ask her to come?'

'Yeah, I guess I can behave for Rosie this time.'

'I'll call her then, give me a second.'

Harry went outside again and called Hermione. A deep male voice answered the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hi Kirtash, it's Harry.'

'So said the screen on this thing. Hermione is having a shower; can I give her a message?'

'Yeah sure, can you ask her if she wants to finally come to the Quidditch match I told her about? Tell her Ron is coming.'

'One sec.'

Harry heard him walk and knock on the bathroom door. He opened the door and asked her.

'Hey it is Harry, he is asking if you want to go to the match he told you about the other day. Ron is going.'

'Would you come with me?'

'Sure, why not? I've never seen one of those.'

'Great, so yeah tell him we will go.'

He took the phone again.

'She said yes. Can I join you?'

'Sure, I'll get one more ticket.'

'Perfect, see you then.'

'Bye'

Harry hanged up the phone and got inside the house again. Dinner was ready. Ron looked at him wanting to know her answer. He nodded so he could see him. Victory appeared in his face for a brief second. Harry was already regretting the call and the invitation. Only god knew what he had in mind for the evening. They had a lovely homemade dinner and talked about the past reminiscing anecdotes their daughters loved from their days in school. The troll in the dungeons was their favorite and Ron was getting to the part in which Hermione saved their asses in front of McGonagall. Rosie looked down at the mention of her mother's name. Hermione had never mentioned how much Ron's betrayal had hurt her, even less to their daughter, but apparently the girl knew. After biting her tongue for a while she exploded.

'How dare you talk about her like that?'

'What?' he asked puzzled.

'Mum, how can you talk about her like that?'

'Like what Rose?'

'As if you had never broken her heart.'

'You don't understand.'

'Oh you think?'

Ron was starting to get as red as his hair with anger. Harry stood up and took Rose away from the table.

'I'll take care of it.'

'Whatever. She likes you more than me. I bet she would like you to be her father.'

'As a matter of fact…'


	2. Chapter 2

'As a matter of fact…'

'Rose Granger-Weasley, that's enough.'

Harry was upset now. He took her out of the room immediately before Ron would do or say something stupid.

'What is gotten into you Rose?'

'He makes me go mad'

'He is your father!'

'Then he should act like one'

'He is doing it the best he can, nobody is perfect.'

'He is an ass. Have you seen him move a finger all afternoon? He just sat waiting to be served like a king. You had to set the table at his house!'

'And I do it with pleasure. I love the Weasleys, they are my family. They are also yours and you should be thankful for that.'

'Well I do not hate grandma or any other member of it, just Ron.'

She called him by his name instead of dad, Harry had to act quickly.

'Listen to me Rosie please. I am going to tell you a story and then you will decide if all this is worth it. Many years ago a boy lost his parents in a terrible accident. When he was only eleven he discovered how important the bond of family was. Sadly for him, he would never understand such a bond. His parents were dead. They would never come back. He would spend all his life wondering what having a family would feel like. After a while he understood he already had a beautiful family of his own, his friends. Many years later he got a real blood family. He discovered his little girl meant the whole world to him. What would he do if he ever lost his baby girl? He would die. Now think about how your father is feeling right now, after what you just said. Do you think it is fair? Because let me tell you something, couples break up every day,all the time, but the bond your father has with you will never break. He will always love you no matter what. You can keep blaming him all you want but your mum is moving on and so should you.'

She went silent thinking about all his uncle had said about family and her mum moving on. He was right. Hermione was happy, but still. The pain her dad had caused her would never go away and she knew that. She approached Harry and hugged him. He hugged her back.

'I know it is not easy, but give him a chance. Everybody is allowed to have some redemption.'

'Ok…' said Rose wiping her eyes. 'I'll give him a chance.'

Harry hugged her one more time before getting back to the kitchen in silence. Nobody would speak of it again, and the dinner kept going as if nothing had happened.

After a few hours.

Harry walked next to his daughter through Malfoy's Manor lane. They got to the huge wooden door and knocked. It took them at least ten minutes to get to the door, when they finally opened it a familiar face looked at them with a smile on her face.

'Harry, Anna I was not expecting you here so soon.'

'Sorry I had to bring her earlier, I have some errands to run.'

'No problem, Scorpio will be thrilled. Come in please.'

Carla was an old friend of his, and Draco's wife for the longest time. She closed the door with a bit of an effort. It looked really heavy. A tiny house elf appeared just when she had managed to close it.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy.'

'It is ok Milly you should rest. I've told you, you have to do it for the baby. Go and sleep, I'll call you if I need you to make dinner.'

The tiny house elf vowed and left very slowly through the corridor and disappeared.

'She insists on helping us, I am looking for someone to help with the house while she is gone or I'll go mad.'

Harry was very proud to see the way her friend treated her house elf. House elfs' mission was to serve and help but that did not mean they were there to be humiliated. Given Malfoy's past with Dobby he thought very highly of their new ways.

'Come please, Harry would you like some tea? I think Draco wants to talk to you. It is important.'

'Sure, thank you.'

'Anna, Scorpio is upstairs in his room, you can go up if you want to.'

She was about to rush through the door when she heard his dad cough. She turned around, kissed him on the cheek and gave him a huge hug before leaving. He smiled and Anna smiled back and then she was gone.

'So, what is so important?'

'Have you read the news?'

'Oh, that. Yes I have.'

Draco Malfoy walked into the room. Harry stood up and shook his hand.

'Then you know why I need your counsel Potter.'

'I figured Malfoy, tell me the whole story.'

Draco sat on one of the huge armchairs and started talking while Carla poured some tea in three cups. She offered one to Harry, one to Draco and sat next to her husband while she drank hers.

'A few days ago we were moving two prisoners from Azkaban to the Ministry for interrogation, and a trial. Those prisoners were Dolohov and my father. They had two guards, they were unarmed and the guards had no wands either. I saw them before getting down to the Magical Law Enforcement department, nothing seemed unusual. That is the last time I saw them. They disappeared. No trace nothing left to tell us what happened. I know what you are thinking but I had nothing to do with it. I want my father judged the legal way, I am the Minister of Magic now.'

Harry seemed to think for a few seconds and then he spoke.

'Have you thought about all the possibilities? Flu network, polyjuice potion, apparition, vanishing cabinet…?'

'The flu network is highly guarded, as for the polyjuice potion I don't think they provide them with a good stash of ingredients like the ones you need for it in Azkaban, so I took it out of the list. Apparition is not possible within the Ministry of Magic. And the possibility of a vanishing cabinet is more than unlikely. So as you see I am at a lost.'

'What about the Department of Mysteries?'

'What of it?'

'Maybe they used something in it to escape without being seen.'

'I doubt that Potter, the department of Mysteries is sealed after the last "incident" in which I believe you had something to do. Only the people who work there can enter it.'

Harry sipped his tea, this was the weirdest thing. It had no explanation. They disappeared. No trace. Nothing.

'Maybe if I could talk to Hermione. If somebody knows, it is her.'

'Sure, anything to solve the mystery.'

'Ok, I'll talk to her and tomorrow when I pick Anna I'll let you know what we found out.'

'If it is good, please do not hesitate to call me before tomorrow. I need answers.'

'Will do, thank you for the tea Carla.'

'Any time Harry, you know I miss you.'

They walked him to the door. No wonder why Malfoy had never been amazed at Hogwarts' size, his house was really big. Every time he went there, it creeped him out a little. All those portraits, hanging on the walls always looking at him.

'Thank you for the time Potter.'

'No problem.'

He left and appeared himself at home.


	3. Chapter 3

He left and appeared himself at home. His house was much more modest but it felt warm and cozy. The errands had to wait, it was already late. The light was on in the living room. He approached the sofa and saw his wife sleeping. Her belly was already very big and she could only sleep in that position. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. The blanket had slipped to the floor so he put it on her again. He kissed her cheek and went to have a shower. It had been a long day. His mind would not stop thinking about Rosie and the Ministry thing. He washed his hair and got out of the shower dripping. He dried himself with a spell and put on his PJs. Then he went downstairs and picked up his phone to call Hermione.

'Hey, it is Hermione around?'

'Yeah, she is cooking, I'll put you on speaker.'

'Ok. Three brains think more than one.'

'Hi again Harry, is everything ok?'

'Look I need your help, have you read the news?'

He decided to keep Rosie's argument with her father out of the conversation.

'Are you kidding me? Of course I have'

'I was just with Draco, he wanted me to help him.'

'Help him do what?'

'Help him think about the case he has in his hands. He promised he had nothing to do with it.'

'Ok tell me what he told you.'

'He said that the two prisoners escaped with their two guards, neither of them was armed. They did not use the flu network, they couldn't have used polyjuice potion, no vanishing cabinet and I mentioned the department of Mysteries and he said it was impossible.'

'Mmm…and apparition is not possible within the Ministry so that is out of the picture too.'

Hermione kept quiet for a minute or two.

'Let me give it a spin and I'll call you back. I am home just in case you want to come by and talk.'

'Yeah that would be nice. But…do you mind coming over? Katherine is been alone all day and I bet she would enjoy the company. Tell Kirtash to come too.'

'Sure sounds great. See you in a minute.'

He hang the phone and woke Katherine up.

'Hey baby. It is 20:30, Hermione and Kirtash are coming over to talk.'

'Jeez I've been sleeping all day.'

'The doctor said you need to rest.'

'Rest, not fall into hibernation.'

'Hahaha right.'

'Why are they coming over?'

'Draco just told me about the Ministry escape I told you in the morning, remember?'

'Yes, did he have anything to do with it?'

'He said he hasn't and asked for help in the matter, so I am bringing the brilliant minds in, to act their magic.'

'Hahhahahaahaahaha. True story.'

Hermione and Kirtash did not take long to appear through the living room door holding two bottles of wine, and some appetizers.

'Hi!' Said Hermione in a very good mood.

'How is the momma to be?'

'Sleeping like a gorilla.'

'Hahha well that is normal, you are creating a baby inside of you. When I was pregnant with Rosie I could barely move the last 3 months.'

'The doctor said she has to take it slow.'

'Slow Harry, not static.'

'Semantics.' He said trying to stop the topic.

'How are you Kirtash?'

'Good.' He was not very keen on words, but his mind was brilliant.

'Are you working?' she insisted.

'I am working on a new album to be released this summer.'

'Really? Cool, can we get tickets for the concerts?'

'Well…not if you want to see me here in London.'

'Why not?'

'We…have something to tell you.' Said Hermione turning red.

'I won't be able to do a world tour this year, I need to be closer to home.'

'Why?'

'Well…we are expecting a baby. I've just passed the first trimester so we are safe.'

'Really? That is amazing news! Our baby will have a baby to play with. I am so excited. I was so afraid of going through this alone.'

Harry approached Hermione to hug her, after everything that had happened with Ron, she deserved to be happy with someone who loved her.

'I am so happy for you two.'

Kirtash inclined his head in a thank you kind of gesture.

'Aren't you excited?' asked Katherine.

'Mostly worried'

'Babies are a blessing not a problem'

'If part of your "family" is looking for you to kill you, maybe it is not that of a good idea'

'Well, you can count on us to help you with that'

'Thank you Harry but you would not stand a chance.'

'Not to brag but I defeated Voldemort, I had help but I can deal with it'

'Huge winged snakes are not easy to kill. They can read your every move with their mind powers and kill you with just a tiny bit of their poison.'

That might have been the longest sentence Harry had seen him utter in all the years he had known him. He knew Kirtash did not use words lightly. He wanted him to know the danger.

'Harry…I was thinking…What about a Portkey?'

'A Portkey? For what?'

'For the Death Eaters to escape the Ministry.'

'Is that possible within its walls?'

'It is, if they register its activity in the Ministry.'

'What?'

'Listen Harry, to use a Portkey you have to register when you are going to use it, the exact time. And you have to register where you are going with it at the Ministry's department of Magical Transportation.'

'So they had help.'

'Absolutely. They must have known the exact time and place, hours before they disappeared.'

'That means they are long gone now.'

'Another enemy to worry about…as if those giant snakes were not enough.'

'Lucius is coming for us, the minute he feels safe out in the open again.'

Harry knew Hermione was right. But they had to be alert. They all had so much to lose if Lucius found them. They had dinner trying to forget about the imminent threat and celebrating the good news Hermione just gave them. The only thought Harry had in his mind now, was how Ron would take the idea of that baby. He decided to call Draco to inform him about the portkey situation.


	4. Chapter 4

He decided to call Draco to inform him about the portkey situation.

'Hey Malfoy, I just talked to Hermione.'

'And?'

'What about a portkey?'

'Damn it…' he went quiet for a second. 'That makes sense, but they must have had help from the outside'

'Yeah Hermione said that. But there must be a register of the portkey too.'

'Or not…If a ministry worker helped, there is no need.'

'Then you are fucked.'

'Thanks Potter. For everything'

'Anytime.'

The week went by without any kind of remarkable event, and that coming from Harry was too much to say. It was Friday afternoon and he was finishing his last class of the week, they were working on the werewolf so of course Anna Potter knew all there is to know about them, after all, Teddy Lupin was her family.

'Ok, so how do you become a werewolf?'

The class started to talk very loud discussing the question they had been asked.

'You are born like that…' it was an answer but it was also a question.

'If your mother and father are werewolves you can be born, right?' asked a third year Gryffindor boy.

Harry let them discuss between them while he enjoyed his students' curiosity on the matter. Of course debates like this, made him feel closer to them and the way they saw the world. The class was about to finish and he had not answered the question yet. For a brief second his profound green eyes focused on his daughter. She was quiet, but her face was the reflection of knowledge and maybe it had a hint of superiority. He knew he could not give her any privileges just because she was his daughter, but the girl was smart.

'Ok, we will leave the debate for next week. It is unfortunately time to go. Nevertheless I would like you to do some research so we can have an informed discussion on Monday.'

After he said this, everybody started moving and picking up their things to leave the classroom.

'Mr. Potter, can I have a word?' asked a 3rd year Slytherin.

'Of course.'

He looked at Anna who was ready to leave the classroom and told her to wait.

'Tell me Marina, is everything ok?'

'My uncle has been recently bit by a werewolf…I was wondering if he would be ok…'

'Well I am no doctor, but I can tell you that they have a great team of professionals at San Mungo. I am pretty sure he will be fine. My friend Hermione works there, what is your uncle's name?'

'Isaac Green.'

'I'll make sure he is treated with extra care. I know you will bring me good news on Monday. Now go and don't worry.'

The girl left feeling a pinch more reassured on his uncle's health and Harry's work was done for the week. The year had started a few weeks ago so he had no papers to correct or exams to prepare.

'Do you want me to call Hermione while you tidy up?' asked Anna.

'Yes please, and remind her of the quidditch match. I'll call her when I get home.'

'Sure.' And she left through the door while she dialed her aunt's number.

Harry picked all his things and closed the door behind him after turning off the magic lights.

'Ready?'

'Yeah.'

'What did she say?'

'Who?'

'Your aunt.'

'Ah! Yeah she said she would take care of it herself. So I guess she is taking off to the hospital now.'

'Ok, and about the match?'

'She said she would call you later.'

'Great, let's go then.'

They walked through the corridors till they reached Harry's office. He left everything he did not need on his table and they went out to knock on the neighbor door.

'Let see if Damon and Troy are around.'

'Damon had an exam so he probably will be late.'

'An exam already?'

'He said he wanted to see the level of first years.'

'Ok, off to Troy's office then.'

'Are they coming to the match tomorrow?'

'I forgot to tell them but I have extra tickets so maybe they will join.'

'Rose said it will get wild.'

'Why?'

Anna looked at him, an eyebrow raised. 'Seriously?'

'What?'

'How long it is been since the last time uncle Ron and aunt Hermione saw each other?'

'Mmm…few months maybe.'

'Exactly.'

'What is your point?'

'My point is, they are both coming. Hermione is bringing Kirtash, plus she is pregnant and it is no longer a secret.' She pretended to touch an invisible pregnant belly.

Anna was kind of right, Hermione was very thin and you could tell her belly was bigger than normal. But Harry was hoping that Ron would not notice. It is not like Ronald payed much attention to those things anyway.

'Let's be positive please. We are going to enjoy a nice family gathering without any kind of event.'

'You keep telling yourself that dad.'

Harry kept walking towards Troy's office and knocked.

'Come in.'

They opened the door, Marcos, Andy and Troy were chatting inside.

'Hi!'

'Hey, what a surprise! Want a beer?' said Troy welcoming them inside.

'No thanks, we were just leaving. I came to tell you I have tickets for tomorrow's quidditch match. Care to join us?'

'What time?'

'Noon.'

'I am meeting a friend of mine but maybe the kids want to go, if you don't mind.'

'Sure. Andy, Marcos do you want to come with us?'

'Of course!'

'Ok great so I'll come pick them up at around four!'

'Thank you for the invitation Harry'

'Anytime. We are family.'

And they were, they really were. Marcos, Andy and Anna shared the same mother. Even though Harry hated it at first, he had moved on.

'See you tomorrow.'

He decided to go and look for Damon in his classroom. And bingo, he was there.

'Hey man, a little bird told me you are scaring first years with exams on their first weeks.'

'Hahaha, liars…'

'How is it going?'

'Can't complain, you?'

'Same. Look I came to offer you tickets for tomorrow's quidditch match.'

'Oh right. That would be amazing. How many tickets can you get me?'

'You name it.'

'I was thinking maybe I could tell my brother, Elena and Miranda.'

'Yeah sure, I already have a ticket for Caleb, so no biggy.'

'Is Hermione going too?'

'Yeah.'

'Ok great.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Damon had history together, in fact every time they were around you could feel the sexual tension rising. Caleb was their son, he was a cutie and he looked exactly like his father. He still wondered why Hermione had left him on the first place, they were great together. Still their relationship was completely different than the one she had with Ron. Deep inside he knew she still loved her dear Damon. Anna was right, tomorrow would get interesting.

'Mischief managed huh?' asked Anny looking at him.

He smiled cheekily at her and kept walking towards the school grounds. Hagrid had not come back yet from his trip to Romania so he looked at the old cabin longingly. They both kept walking until they reached the Whomping Willow. He did an Immobulus charm and went through the secret passage. The passage had been cleaned and made into a welcoming entrance to Harry Potter's home. The Shrieking Shak was what he now called home. He had worked hard to restore the old house and make it into a house, but the effort paid off. He had left his old rent flat in London when he took the teaching job at Hogwarts, his Auror days were left behind when he met Katherine. When they got to the secret door they knocked in a very particular way so Katherine would know it was them.

'Hello!' shouted Harry.

'In the kitchen!'

Harry walked towards the kitchen while Anna ran upstairs to leave the backpack in her bedroom. Katherine was cooking something next to the stove when he surprised her holding her from the back.

'Hello beautiful. How was your day?'

She did not answer but turned around to kiss him. It was pretty hard with that belly she had but they sure as hell tried. Holding his hair tightly she kissed him passionately. So passionately he was starting to get too hot. Hormones were driving them crazy and the doctor had advised them not to practice sex due to the risk of her pregnancy. Suddenly something smelled smoky.

'Oh damn it!'

The steak she was cooking was completely ruined.

'I was trying to cook something nice for us…'

Harry started to laugh out loud. Katherine did not know how to cook, mostly because she had been a vampire her whole life. The last few years, since she became human, they had spent more in take away than he would care to admit, but they were happy. Anna appeared through the door.

'Wow, again? Haha, should I call a Chinese?'

'No, no. I'll do it. Care to join me on an ingredient hunt?'

'Of course.'

'I'm going to go and get some food, any cravings?'

'Just your body, but I guess they do not sell that at the supermarket, right?'

She said it particularly low so Anna could not hear it. Harry swallowed and blushed for a few seconds; sometimes she still got him by surprise with those things. Mainly because he never thought he could be sexy or appealing to any woman, ever.

'No, but…What about ice-cream?'

'Fine, I could lick it off…'

'Stop…'

She used her innocent face with him.

'Anna would you mind waiting at the living room, while I write down a list of ingredients?'

'Sure.'

Then he closed the kitchen door and used the Muffliato charm. That face always made him feel horny. He might not fuck her but he would sure make her pray for mercy. He sat her on the kitchen counter and started kissing her on the neck. Thankfully she was wearing one of his old shirts so he could access her easily, steady but slowly he kept kissing her and pulling down her knickers. First he touched her with his fingers. He was not about to give her everything he had to offer so easy. She moaned getting hot with every touch. When Harry thought she was ready he started going down on her. He located her just where he wanted and started using his tongue. Needless to say she started going crazy, she was asking for it. He was about to explode, and she kept moaning with pleasure. He stood up to kiss her and she unzipped his jeans, unleashing the beast. She thought she might as well make him a favor, so she took his cock in her hands and started doing magic. When they could not handle it anymore she directed his erection towards her body and introduced him in her, not completely but it was enough. He moved fast and with every move they moaned together. Finally they came together crying out loud. She lay her head down on his shoulder, exhausted. He held her for a few seconds and then zipped his trousers. He looked at her in the eyes and kissed her on the lips.

'I love you, more than words can express.'

'I love you too.'

'So…Anything from the supermarket?'

'Are you going to leave me like this?

'Yeah.' He said already stepping towards the door.

She took a wooden spoon she had right next to her and threw it in his direction.

'Missed, hahaha. Sorry Miss Potter your aim is getting worse every day.'

'I'll catch you later Potter.'

She winked at him right before he opened the door. 'Love you' he said just moving his lips.

'Anna! I am ready to go.'

She walked towards him and holding his hand 'Where is the list?'

Before he could answer he appeared them next to the supermarket door. Truth is…there was no list.


	6. Chapter 6

She walked towards him and holding his hand 'Where is the list?'

Before he could answer he appeared them next to the supermarket door. Truth is…there was no list.

They picked up a few ingredients and appeared themselves back home. Harry left the bags on the kitchen counter and the image of Katherine moaning appeared like a flashback in his head.

'We are home!' he shouted so she could hear him wherever she was.

He started unpacking the groceries when he heard a loud thump and Anna came running.

'Katherine'

She said no more before he started running upstairs. The bathroom door was closed so with a quick Alohomora the lock opened and he could see his wife lying on the floor over a pool of vomit and blood.

'What the hell?'

He raised her body to see her beautiful face all covered in blood. She had hit her head with the toilet seat and a big wound was bleeding profusely near the root of her hair.

'Call Hermione, now!'

Anna run downstairs so fast she thought she would fall and took Harry's phone to call her aunt. One ring and she picked up.

'Hermione! It is Katherine, she is bleeding!'

'Where are you?'

'Home'

She hung up and moments later she appeared and rushed upstairs.

'What happened?' She said more calmly than she was.

'I don't know, we heard a thump and found her like this.'

'Can you put her on the bed please?'

'Of course' Harry was worried sick, but he knew she was in good hands.

'Have you got a towel I can use?'

'Accio towels'

And a few grey towels appeared right next to her. Hermione cleaned the wound and gave Katherine some stitches and a revitalizing potion. After a few minutes that seemed like hours to him she started opening her eyes. She smiled at Harry but he was way too worried to smile back.

'Hey hey hey, you need to lay down.' said Hermione, when she tried to incorporate herself.

'I'm fine'

'No you are not, and how many times do I have to tell you to stop locking the bathroom door?'

'It is ok, I was having a shower.'

'What happened?'

'I started to get dizzy and I wanted to reach the toilet to throw up but it appears I did not make it.'

Harry approached her with a mirror so she could see the huge cut she had on her forehead.

'Wow, no wonder why my head hurts like a motherfucker.'

'This is not funny Katherine, you could have chocked on your own vomit when you passed out.'

'Drama queen.'

She was trying to make him relax but he was only getting more and more frustrated.

'Stop.' said Hermione, who could clearly see Harry's nervousness. 'Can I talk to you for a second?'

'Sure.' and they left the room.

'She might have a concussion so you must make sure she doesn't fall asleep. We have to take her to the hospital so they can run some tests. This is not normal giving the advance of her state. She is 38 weeks right?'

'Yeah, on Monday.'

'Ok, pack a bag with her things while I take Anna to Damon's.'

'To Damon's?'

'Caleb is there.'

'Ok. What do I pack?'

'Comfy clothes for her and your baby bag.'

'What?'

'She is 38 weeks. We don't know what will happen.'

'Ok, Ok.'

Hermione left Harry at home while she took Anna to her ex's room. She knocked on the door of Damon's room at Hogwarts. He lived there now. She could hear him talking while he approached the door to open it. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was chewing on pop-corn.

'Hello sunshine. To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'Hi, look I need to take Katherine and Harry to the hospital, would you mind taking care of Anna tonight?'

'Movie night is on so I'll make more pop-corn. Come in little lady, have you had dinner?'

'Nope.'

'Lucky for you, we have some extra pizza.'

He was so sweet with children, she had always loved that about him. Caleb was approaching the door to hug her tightly.

'We miss you mummy.' He said innocently, not knowing how much pain that commentary would make her feel.

'I miss you too, have fun baby.'

'What is wrong?' asked Damon when the kids could no longer hear him.

'Katherine fainted and hit her head. Given her state I think it is wise to check it out.'

'Right. Are you ok? You seem tired.'

'Yeah, just a bit.'

'Take care ok? Don't work too much. Do it for the baby.'

'What?'

'Don't act surprised you thought I would not notice?'

She looked embarrassed now. She did not expect him to know that early.

'What gave me away?'

'Everything.'

She looked puzzled so he elaborated.

'The bump, the second heartbeat, but your face gave me the final clue.'

'What face?'

'You look tired but I remember how beautiful you looked when you were pregnant with Caleb. That sparkle in your eyes, you cannot miss it.'

He was being sweet even though he knew the baby was someone else's. The Damon she knew would go crazy and tear apart the whole room. She looked down for a second and he took her face in his hands so she would look at him in the eyes.

'I am happy that you found what you were looking for.'

'Thank you.'

And with a single and sweet kiss on her cheek he said his goodbyes. She felt sad and happy at the same time. Happy because she liked to be around him and sad because she expected him to be at least a bit annoyed by the fact that she was going to have someone else's baby. Guess he was maturing. She quickly appeared herself back at Harry's house.


	7. Chapter 7

And with a single and sweet kiss on her cheek he said his goodbyes. She felt sad and happy at the same time. Happy because she liked to be around him and sad because she expected him to be at least a bit annoyed by the fact that she was going to have someone else's baby. Guess he was maturing. She quickly appeared herself back at Harry's house.

'What took you so long?' he was exasperated

'Sorry, let's go.'

Harry took Katherine on his arms and the three of them appeared at St Mungo's Hospital. Hermione took care of the situation and offered Harry a stretcher to lay Katherine. She was quiet but conscious. He took her face in his hands and looked at her intensely.

'I love you.'

He wanted to say everything will be ok but could not bring himself to lie. He did not know what was going to happen, but as far as he was concerned she was on the best hands he could think of. Hermione run from one place to the other gathering doctors and staff to take care of Katherine. Soon all the tests were run and she was located in a room to rest until the results came back. Hermione who looked really tired came into the room with two coffees.

'Thought you might need one.'

'Thanks.' He took a brief pause. 'For everything.'

'Friends take care of friends.'

'You do way too much.'

Someone knocked on the door before she could answer.

'Come in.'

Kirtash entered the room with his characteristic feline pace. All dressed in black, he approached Hermione. Concern appeared in his normally unexpressive face, still he did not show it when he spoke.

'How is she?'

'Stable, we run some tests; we are waiting for the results.'

'How are you?'

'Fine, just tired.'

'I see. Do you want me to stay? You can go home and rest.'

'No, no. It won't be long now.'

Without another word he sat on the chair that was closest to her and waited in silence. A few hours went by with no answers while Katherine drifted away on and off. Even Hermione dozed off for a while. Finally a doctor came in to talk to Hermione and she left the room followed by Kirtash's worried eyes. Minutes that seemed like hours passed and finally she came in smiling.

'She is perfect. You can go home now.'

'Thank you!'

Harry took her things and in a matter of seconds they were off. Hermione went to her office followed closely by Kirtash and left her working robe.

'Let's go home.' He said.

'There is something I need to do first.'

'What?'

'I got to call Damon to pick up Anna tomorrow.'

'It is very late, you will wake them up.'

'You are right. Let's go then.'

She appeared them in his New York flat instead of their house in London. For once she could see Kirtash was puzzled.

'New York?'

'I miss this house and all it means to us.'

'You know you can come back anytime you want.'

Back when they were not even dating they used to be flat mates. It always made her smile the way he used to tease her for invading his lair. He and that place had been her safe haven during the darkest of times in her life. She turned on the chimney and sat on the sofa. He soon joined her after picking a champagne bottle from the fridge.

'What is that?'

'Champagne.'

'Are we celebrating something?'

He was not used to drinking, it made him feel out of control and he did not like the sensation. But every once in a while, he let go of his control and allowed himself a brief moment of losing time and space, especially when he was around her. He handed her the glasses while he popped the bottle.

'Us.' he answered in such a low voice that she could not hear it.

'I am pregnant you know?' He looked at her as if saying, _I know, I was the one who put the baby in there_.

'I'll protect it with magic. Let's enjoy ourselves.'

He sat next to her and poured the golden liquid on to the glasses. They cheered and drank the whole glass in one sitting.

'You know I will have to leave eventually.'

'What do you mean?'

'To Japan, to investigate.'

She knew the time would come but she did not want to think much about it. She hated the long periods of time when he was absent of her life.

'Can we not do this tonight? I don't want to get sad.'

'Ok.'

He knew how hard it was for her to let him go. But he had to, for his family.

'I might have to go and visit Jack too.'

'What? NO!'

'Hermione I need to talk to him about this.'

'No, no, no and no Kirtash. You promised me.'

'This is not something I want to do.'

'Tell Jack to come here. Ask Alma, I don't care! You are not going back there.'

'Calm down. I'll be careful.'

'Just like last time careful?'

His face was the reflection of pure pain and fear at the mention of last time he had been in Idhún. The scars still marked his body as a reminder. Still he got closer to her trying to look calm.

'I want Jack's perspective on this, plus I need to see my daughter.'

'Since when do you take Jack's perspective as important?'

She was avoiding the real reason of his visit to his planet.

'Since he knows what is going on back there.'

'It doesn't matter what I say Kir, you will do your thing anyway.'

She gulped her second glass of champagne and stood up to go to the toilet. She closed the door behind her and cried. She cried because she was scared, she cried because no matter what she did, the safe life she wanted for her family seemed unattainable. She felt defeated, evil had won the battle and she knew it. He heard her cry at the other end of the door. She was tired he knew that much, hormones were taking a toll on her. But still there were things he had to do for her safety and the baby's. He went back to the sofa and contemplated the fire and its power. When he heard the bathroom door open he kept quiet. She opened the master bedroom and put on her PJs, she did not want his company tonight and he respected her decision. He finished the whole bottle and stayed up all night thinking.


End file.
